


Call Me Nemo

by CyberDalek96



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: A short one-shot in which Leslie likes Ben's butt, of course. Inspired by a comment I saw on a Facebook post.





	Call Me Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first Parks and Rec fan fic.  
> *I do not own Parks and Rec, Ben Wyatt, or Leslie Knope.  
> *Comments and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated.

Ben walked toward his office, skimming the papers in his hands. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his butt. “Ah!” he yelped, nearly dropping the papers. He swung around to find Leslie grinning wildly.

“You can call me Nemo, because I’m not afraid to touch the butt!” she exclaimed.

Ben simply stood there with his mouth hanging open, dumbfounded. “Wh… what?” he finally stammered.

“Nemo. _Finding Nemo_. You’ve seen _Finding Nemo_ , haven’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but how…”

“Benjamin Wyatt, if you don’t think I’ve spent hours brainstorming jokes, compliments, and pickup lines relating to your butt and then compiling them into a binder, you are very, very wrong,” Leslie said, obviously pleased with herself. She began to saunter away but quickly turned to wave. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah, see you tonight."

“Not YOU! That beautiful bad boy,” Leslie replied, pointing to his butt.

Ben shook his head in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> *"You can call me Nemo, because I'm not afraid to touch the butt!" is a variation of the comment I saw on Facebook, and I therefore cannot take complete credit for that line.


End file.
